Scrupulously
by PadfootStripQuidditch
Summary: ONESHOT. Sirius changed into his animagus form popping his head around the corner frightening the little girl that squealed out in joy, her smile infectious seeing that Sirius as Padfoot slobbered the baby’s cheeks thoroughly. SBOC


_A/N: This is just a bit of fun and a thought of an alternate ending to my Sirius/Avril stories. Nothing permanent here. Thought it might be a bit cute so here it is. If you're wondering what my Sirius/Avril stories are they are titled, 'To Start with a Memory' - that's where the first meet and 'Harry Potter and the Unspeakables' - that's where they come back together, but the story isn't all about them.  
_

* * *

_  
_**_Scrupulously_**

Sirius watched the small child crawl hastily across the carpeted flooring of their flats open living room that dropped down into the floor so stairs were needed to step down into it. It was rather strange, but it worked to keep the little girl confined to one room. Still the man watched as the small girl laughed, playfully tugging at his jeans that he usually stepped on in spite of how long they were, tears and strands of fabric trailing slight off. Kneeling down the man spread out across the white carpet letting the baby crawl over him, patting his back with her small hands as he laughed starting to play peek-a-boo with her that gained high pitched shrills of laughter from the girl.

"Ellie what do you think you're doin' huh?" Sirius asked scooping the baby into his hands, lifting her above his head.

The little girl squealed happily at the new height advantage, her hands reaching out for Sirius. Bringing her down to rest on his chest, she snuggled against him wrapping his recently cut hair around her pudgy little fingers; his hair having been cut when it started to go a bit past his shoulder blades and Avril had started constantly referring to him as _Madame Black._ So it was cut to his similar hair style back when he was in Hogwarts, Avril seemingly happy by this stopped the _Madame Black _cracks very much to Sirius' delight.

Ellie was quickly gone from his chest around the end of the couch, Sirius still surprised at the little girl's quickness, he rolled over onto his hands and knees and chased after her, freezing in his spot when the little girl peeked around the end of the couch playing her version of hide-and-seek with him. Once again, Sirius moved quickly near the end of the brown leather sofa that had once been Avril's fathers and just as quickly, he changed into his animagus form popping his head around the corner frightening the little girl that squealed out in joy, her smile infectious seeing that Sirius as Padfoot slobbered the baby's cheeks thoroughly.

Changing back he wiped off her dog slobber covered face with the end of his T-Shirt kissing her cheek softly.

"Now you know what this means?" he asked, Ellie looking to him with her large grin. "That I've got to get you!" with that, Sirius attacked her neck playfully, sniffing along the girls' hairline.

"Hmm you smell quite nice so that means your perfect for eating!" Ellie cried out happily, squealing more so as Sirius laid her on the couch lifting her shirt to blow on her belly, his stubble tickling the little girl. Her legs kicked happily, Sirius having to watch out for her little fists that were just as good as landing a punch on his jaw as her mother was.

Suddenly the locket on the front door clicked back and Sirius' head popped up wondering who it was. Ellie following suit trying to stand on the couch with her not to strong legs, Sirius holding her into place so the small girl would not go toppling over the edge of the couch. Only the tops of their heads and their eyes visible as they peeked over the top of the couch, the two looking completely like each other gave the woman a chuckle as she spotted them when entering into the flat that they would be moving out of later that week. The many packed boxes around the edge of the room.

"Who's that?" Sirius asked raising an eyebrow at the little girl. "You gonna show what you learned while she was gone?"

"Mommies!" Ellie cried out, the woman's smile breaking across her lips as her face lit up.

"That's right," Sirius smirked looking back to the woman that had been gone for briefly half a month due to her Auror work. "See daddy knows how to teach you things too!"

The woman crouched down at the back of the couch touching the little girl version of Sirius' nose softly.

"You're quite good!" she smiled before doing the same to Sirius. "Yes you too, love."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at her nodding his head a bit indicating that he thought her a bit nuts as he set Ellie back into her playpen before capturing the young woman's waist pulling her against his form.

"You know Avril I've missed you quite scrupulously!" he smirked pressing his lips against her own in a fervent kiss.

The woman known as Avril broke away from the kiss, "Scrupulously? Do you even know what that means?" Avril asked teasingly.

"Thoroughly and utterly." He mumbled between kisses as their daughter laid down in her playpen drifting off into sleep.

* * *

_A/N: I didn't write this in such great detail as I would normally would have, not wanting to give away too much in 'Harry Potter and the Unspeakables' but once again this is just a possible outcome. Wanted to keep it short. Hope you like it!_

- yes I know Sirius only listed off the synonyms of _the word. My office word 7.0 listed those as a few.  
_

_Review please!_


End file.
